Sensorium
Sensorium is a class of Transmutations. It encompasses superhuman powers of sensation, from the perception of auras to clairvoyant observations of distant places and people. It is used by those who follow or once followed the Cuprum or Argentum Refinements. Transmutation Abilities Second Edition Vitreous Humour The Vitreous Alembic attuned the Promethean eye to wavelengths beyond human sight. Mystics prize the Vitreous Humour as they can see things humans miss, whilst Pariahs regard it as essential for observing an oft-capricious humanity. * Firesight: By altering the humours of their eye, the Created is able to perceive the infrared frequency of light, seeing the heat signature of objects around them. * Piercing Sight: Like Firesight, this Transmutation involves shifting the eyes of the Promethean to visualise spectra the humans cannot perceive unaided. In this case, it is the shifting of Ultraviolet and X-Ray light. * Ephermal Sight: At the apex of adjustment, the Alembic allows the Promethean to push their sense beyond the physical and into the mystical, allowing them to see the activities of certain being whilst in the state of Twilight. Receptive Humour The interplay of humour within the eye is complex, but is vitally important; sight is perhaps the most important. Understanding sight and text is therefore important to Prometheans, even if they are not yet human. Mystics scour the Azothic memory to uncover vast amounts of information on their obsessions, while Pariahs are keen to observe the entirety of the world around them, subtext and all. * Translator's Memory: Prometheans are able to discern pilgrim marks and other universal symbols, yet the deeper meaning always eludes them. Allows the Promethean to probe Azothic Memory and find meaning in written text by calling upon the experiences of their antecedents. * Rarified Senses: The Promethean charges their brain's humours with Pyros, allowing them to process sensory information faster and more completely. Combined with other Sensorium powers, the Promethean's powers of perception become extraordinary. * Circle of Perception: By mutating certain body parts with light- and sound-sensitive patches and supercharging their sensory-processing capabilities, the Promethean may perceive everything around them perfectly. Stereo Humour All things are visible from the right angle. By means of this Alembic, the Promethean may mystically shift their perceptions from the physical to spiritual, allowing them to scrutinise the hidden world. Mystics prize this Alembic for the ability to identify the Supernatural, whilst the Pariahs simply want to observe the complexities of human interactions. * Aura Sight: The Promethean opens their senses to the psychic auras around all living beings, giving them a deep insight into the target's mind and emotions. * Hearing the Inner Voice: Shifting their perceptions from sight to hearing, the Promethean attempts to listen to the mystic wavelengths upon which all thought resides. Scrutinising a target, they hear their thoughts. * Clairvoyance: The Promethean traces the movements of a target through the entire world, as long as they have an anchor. Somatic Humour Besides extending their senses into mystical or theoretical realms of perception, this Alembic allows the Promethean to increase their mundane senses to inhuman levels. Pariahs utilise it to maintain constant awareness of the world around them, while Mystics find the Somatic Humoir makes them excellent trackers. * Bloodhound's Nose: The Promethean can discern smell better than most dogs, able to track the target by sense of smell alone. * Discriminating Tongue: A tiny taste allows the Promethean to detect the prescence of known substances or unrecognised dangerous ones. * Sensitive Ears: The Promethean increases the range of their hearing into the frequencies above and below that of humanity. First Edition Promethean: The Created Rulebook * Bloodhound's Nose - A Promethean gains a sense of smell akin to a canine. * Discriminating Tongue - A Promethean can taste and analyse substances in what they eat. * Sensitive Ears - The hearing range of a Promethean is greatly increased. * Translator's Eye - A Promethean can determine the meaning of any strange symbols they see. * Aura Sight - The auras of any creature can be seen and read by a Promethean. * Nightsight - A Promethean sees clearly in the dark. * Ephemeral Gaze - A Promethean can see people and objects in the spirit realm. * Firesight - The Promethean gains an ability akin to infrared vision. * Circle of Eyes - This allows a Promethean to see in all directions at the same time. * Rarefied Senses - All senses are sharpened to an extreme. * Clairvoyant Senses - Using a fragment of a target, the Promethean can scry their location. * Piercing Sight - A Promethean can see with something akin to X-ray vision. Strange Alchemies * Hearing the Inner Voice - A Promethean can briefly hear another's thoughts. References * PTC: Promethean: The Created Rulebook, 145-149 * PTC: Magnum Opus (book), p. 67 * * PTC: Lexicon from Web spoiler, June 1, 2006 * PTC: Promethean: The Created Second Edition, p.154-157 Category:Transmutations